The prime functions of the Administration Core will be to coordinate program management and all program related activities. For example, program activities will include a bi-weekly research-in-progress meeting, an Annual Internal Program Retreat to include investigators and the Internal Advisory Committee, an External Review by the External Advisory Committee, and an annual seminar by one guest per project per year. The administrative Core will also provide fiscal support in the form of managing the overall budget, organize purchasing, prepare and monitor regular fiscal reports for investigators, providing for publication costs and making travel arrangements for investigators. The administrative Core will also provide scheduling services for regular meetings among the project leaders and personnel as well as scheduling and travel arrangements for yeariy visits from the external advisory board. This Core will act as a hub to service the general computing, networking and communication needs of the Program. This Core will maintain a public website for distribution of research news and program activities. This Core will maintain a network of word processing systems, teleconferencing equipment, photocopier and fax access, image scanners and poster production. This Core will oversee and provide for the update of software needed in the Program, maintain a software library, and provide a resource for the computing systems. Finally, the Administrative Core will also act as liaison with the University of Missouri, Office of Research and with NIH regarding all policy and procedural issues pertaining to the PPG. This Core will provide services that are essential for the overall function and scientific integration of the Program Project Grant. All projects will rely on the services provided by this Core.